Acercandome
by Fairy servent
Summary: Tai, el elegido del valor, salvador del mundo en múltiples ocasiones, terror de los refrigeradores, ass del football (segun él) , se encuentra ante el mayor desafío de su vida...lograr invitar a salir a una chica


bueeeno estaba aburrido y decidí hacer algo de Tai para divertirme, el OC es extraído de la serie Valkyria chronicles una de mis personajes favoritos y que lamentablemente casi no aparece ajajaaj, que lo dsifruten

Acercamientos

- Nunca pensé que te vería en esta situación Tai – Dijo el rubio mayor con una sonrisa. Ver al moreno pedirle ayuda a él y, especialmente, a su hermano roba hermanas era particularmente divertido.

- Cierra la boca Matt- le contesto el moreno molesto por las burlas de su supuesto mejor amigo humano – Sigue hablando y le diré a Sora que una desquiciada te besó la semana pasada en el concierto.-

- …ok mejor me callo…-el elegido de la amistad sabia que todo tenia un limite, y ese tipo de amenazas Tai las reservaba solo para eventos importantes.- Ahora enserio ¿por qué estamos en el colegio de Tk y Kari?

- Porque tu y tu hermano van a ayudarme con algo y era mejor aqui.-

- ¿Podrías ser mas especifico?-

Pero la pregunta del rubio no pudo ser respondida ya que su hermano menor llego hasta donde se encontraban, parecía algo nervioso por estar frente a su cuñado, algo lógico si tomamos en cuenta el aura asesina que rodeaba al castaño cada vez que veía a su hermana con el rubio menor. Pero por alguna razón Tai permanecía sereno, era como si sus prioridades hubieran cambiado repentinamente. Al notar esto Matt se puso mas alerta…lo que tal le estaba por pedir no debía ser importante…seguro era de vida o muerte.

- De acuerdo, supongo que ya adivinaron que necesito su ayuda para algo muy importante. Agradezco que hallan respondido a mi llamado para esta noble misión.- Dijo Tai solemnemente.

- Y esta misión es…¿un almuerzo?- Pregunto el mayor.

- No- respondió el moreno algo molesto

- ¿una cena? – pregunto el menor

- No- respondió nuevamente el moreno ya con un tic en el ojo

- Un desayun..? – volvió a tratar de preguntar el mayor pero se vio interrumpido por un grito del portador del valor.

- ¡NO TIENE QUE VER CON COMIDA MALDITA SEA!- Tai ya se había hartado, ¡¿que acaso creían que solo pensaba en comida?!

- …¿Entonces que es?- Pregunto el portador de la esperanza algo intimidado.

- Uno de los enemigos mas temibles que puede enfrentar un hombre- respondió Tai tratando de recuperar la compostura y haciendo una pausa dramática en la que una gota apareció en la cabeza de ambos rubios-

- ¿Quieres conseguir una chica verdad?-

- …...- el moreno se quedo inmóvil por un segundo para luego caer al piso con aire derrotado- ¿Qué acaso soy tan - predecible?

- Si lo eres- Dijo Matt con una mano en el rostro, su mejor amigo había demostrado lo extrañas que podían ser las comparaciones en la dificultades de los enemigos que se enfrentan, en especial para alguien que ya salvo al mundo en mas de una ocasión.

- Ehh… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta? – cuestiono TK levantando la mano para pedir permiso

- Técnicamente ya hiciste una pero adelante – respondió Tai todavía en el suelo.

- Entiendo que mi hermano este aquí pero ¿Por qué me llamaste a mi también?-

-El moreno pareció verse muy afectado por la pregunta del rubio, ya que su cara expresaba una gran incomodidad ante la pregunta y parecía entrar bastante avergonzado. Matt empezó a analizar eso por un segundo. Ahora que lo pensaba su hermano no era la mejor persona ala que pedir consejos sobre esas cosas, a pesar de que ciertamente era muy conocido entre las chicas, él no era exactamente muy conocedor del arte de la conquista, si se toma en cuenta que tardo mas de 8 años en conseguir formalizar una relación con Hikari. Debía haber otra razón para que Tai lo llamara a el también…

- ¿Acaso Tk la conoce?- pregunto inesperadamente el rubio mayor provocando que el castaño reaccionara poniéndose mas nervioso y quedando con la boca abierta.- creo que eso es un si.

- ¿Qué yo la conozco?¿acaso es de nuestro grupo de elegidos?- cuestiono el menor

- No, no creo de ser así podría haberle pedido el favor a cualquiera del grupo y no a su QUERIDO cuñado. –Explico el rubio mayor riéndose un poco ante la reacción de ambos jóvenes ante el énfasis en sus palabras.- Tiene que ser alguien que tu conozcas pero el resto no.

- …- el rubio menor pareció pensarlo por un momento pero no parecía tener ninguna candidata especifica en su mente- No tengo idea de quien pueda ser, conozca a bastantes chicas.- ante estas palabras su cuñado lo miro con los ojos prendidos fuego y su actitud derrotada paso a la de un depredador.- Ch-chicas a las que ni me acerco, les hablo ni tengo contacto de ningún tipo.- termino nerviosamente.

- Ya Tai deja de mirar así a mi hermano, él no tiene la culpa de tener los genes de los Ishida y nuestro encanto con las damas- defendió a su hermano el rubio mayor- ¿que tal si nos dices de una vez quien es la chica?

* * *

><p>Imca Gunther salía del gimnasio de la escuela, sus actividades en el Club de Kendo ya habían terminado y había terminado bastante cansada. La joven al pasar atraía la atención de los pocos chicos que seguían estando en los pasillos de la secundaria, y ella, incomoda, solo esquivaba las miradas. La joven había sido una atracción desde el momento en que llego a la secundaria desde Alemania, lugar desde el que vino a Japón por el trabajo de su padre, su figura esbelta y atlética y su rostro fino contrastaban con la rebeldía de su largo cabello azul atado por una coleta alta y sus ojos del mismo color.<p>

Sin embargo ella nunca recibió con agrado esas miradas. Los hombres la ponían nerviosa y los consideraba un montón de pervertidos a los que no dudaría en noquear en cuanto se acercaran. Eso y el hecho de que ella misma no era muy abierta con su personalidad hicieron que tuviera pocos conocidos desde que llego. Solo algunas personas le habían expresado sus sinceras intenciones de amistad y se habían ganado su confianza. De hecho solo un chico formaba parte de esa lista, Takeru Takaishi, quien en su momento se encargo de mostrarle la escuela a pedido del profesor, había demostrado ser muy agradable. Aparte el hecho de que ella supiera que él estaba en una relación hacia que no sintiera que él quería aprovecharse de ella, aunque dudaba que TK fuera capaz de algo así. No es que ella tuviera sentimientos amorosos ni nada por el estilo, pero aceptaba que el chico tenia un aura de confianza a su alrededor que la hacia sentir relajada a pesar de su condición de ser humano del genero masculino.

Como sea, ella solo quería llegar a casa para poder darse un baño caliente y comer algo ya que ese día no había almorzado. El menú de ese día tenía salsa de hongos y por eso ella no pudo siquiera acercarse al comedor en toda la tarde. Ese era uno de sus defectos, por alguna razón no podía siquiera acercarse a un hongo sin sentir muchísimo rechazo. Su padre le contó que ella había comido una seta venenosa cuando era niña en un campamento y que esa debía ser la razón de su fobia tan particular.

La joven peli azul apresuro el paso saliendo de la escuela y comenzando el trayecto hacia su casa.

- ¡Ey, Imca espera! – Escucho al rubio llamarla a sus espaldas, al girarse vio como su amigo se acercaba a ella acompañado de otro joven.- ¿ya estas volviendo a casa? Nosotros vamos para el mismo lado- dijo el rubio señalando a su acompañante.

Entonces la chica reparo en ese desconocido ante ella. Era bastante mas alto que ella, con un pelo castaño alborotado y con un peinado muy particular, su piel era algo morena y su aspecto en general parecía el de una persona enérgica, sin embargo por alguna razón parecía estar nervioso, también noto que el joven tenia el uniforme de secundaria alta, lo que lo hacia algo mayor que ella y TK. Aunque no era el típico chico galán, su actitud parecía agradable. Y para ella el hacho de que fuera conocido de Takeru hacia que ella tendiera a darle el beneficio de la duda.

- Hola TK si, ya estaba por volver a casa, las actividades del club tardaron un poco mas de lo habitual-

- Ya veo, y supongo que otra vez los derrotaste a todos ¿verdad? –

- No a todos, la capitana me dio una paliza, pero supongo que fue un buen día.

- Me alegra oírlo.-dijo el rubio sonriendo para luego girarse y hacer que un Tai a punto de derretirse, diera un paso al frente.- Por cierto él es Tai Yagami, es un buen amigo y el hermano mayor de Kari-

- Mu—mucho gu-sto- se presento el castaño sin poder contener su ¿nerviosismo? Si señores el elegido del valor estaba perdiendo la capacidad de hilar frases.

- Es un placer – respondió ella inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto- Yagami-Sempai

TK al ver que el cerebro de Tai parecía haber entrado en corto por la forma en que ella lo llamo, se apresuró a hacer conversación mientras comenzaban a avanzar hasta la casa de la chica.

* * *

><p>Luego de ese día Imca comenzó a notar que Tai aparecía un par de veces por semana por cerca de su secundaria a la hora en que ella terminaba con las actividades del club. Al principio solo se saludaban cordialmente y avanzaban en un tenso silencio algunas cuadras hasta que el se excusaba por alguna razón y se despedía. Pero luego de un par de semanas comenzaron a hablar con un poco mas de tranquilidad, en especial porque Tai ya parecía poder mantener una relativa calma estando junto a ella.<p>

Imca se sentía muy extraña, nunca había estado tanto tiempo y de manera relajada con un chico, exceptuando a Takeru, además sin que se diera cuenta, de repente se encontraba sonriendo ante alguna de las bromas del moreno o simplemente por disfrutar de su compañía. Los días siguieron pasando y ella llego a tener el deseo de que al salir de clase el la estuviera esperando en la cuadra siguiente (ya que la única vez que la espero en la puerta causó que varios a su alrededor comenzaran a comentar por lo bajo y que ella terminara golpeando al chico muy fuertemente con su shinai).

Tai en cambio estaba que estallaba de felicidad. TK le había advertido que solo podía intentar acercarse a Imca si tenía deseos sinceros, ya que de otra manera la chica lo rechazaría como a otro de los "pervertidos" humanos del genero masculino, y que por sobre todo tenia que lograr que ella aceptara su cercanía poco a poco; un solo paso en falso y todo estaría perdido. Aun así el joven sentía que estaba logrando realmente acortar la distancia con la joven peliazul

Un día se encontraban ya al final del recorrido, ambos tratando inconscientemente de alargar el trayecto mínimo que quedaba hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casa de los Gunther.

- Aquí estamos- Dijo Imca sintiendo, aunque tratara de negárselo internamente, algo de desilusión por dar por terminado el recorrido.

- Si…- Respondió el castaño, en su caso siendo simple lo que sentía, su mente no se andaba con rodeos, si fuera por el seguirían caminando varias horas mas.

- Gr-acias por acompañarme T-tai –Sempai –le agradeció, ella a pesar de que hacia unos días que ella lo llamaba por su nombre, aun se ponía nerviosa al decirlo.-

- N-no es nada – Respondió el. En ese momento Tai tenia un gran debate interno; tenia unos enormes deseos de dar el siguiente paso, pero en algún lugar de su mente una versión diminuta de TK no paraba de decirle lo nerviosa y sensible a esas cosas que era la chica que tenia enfrente y que, si se equivocaba, echaría a perder todo.-

- Etto… supongo que será hasta la próxima semana.- dijo la chica sintiendo una reprimida pena por esa realidad y sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esta realidad.

- Si… supongo- respondió Tai, sin saber que decir, pero en el momento en que ella se despidió inclinándose para luego girarse y entreabrir la puerta de su casa, no pudo contener mas la duda que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza- ¡Espera! –La chica se detuvo pero no se giro a mirarlo y se mantuvo con la puerta entreabierta.- Etto… yo quería…bueno, saber, digo… preguntar si quisieras ir mañana a ver una película o algo así, tú sabes, yo invito- término el chico sintiéndose un mas tonto con cada palabra que decía.

Por su parte la joven de la espada de bambú no reacciono inmediatamente, pasaron varios segundos sin que hiciera ningún movimiento hasta que, sorpresivamente, se giro con su fiel arma en la mano y dio una gran estocada en la cabeza de Tai con una fuerza descomunal y la cara totalmente roja, para luego ingresar de un portazo a su casa dejando a un desorientado Tai en el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos, para recuperarse medianamente del golpe, Tai miro el piso visiblemente deprimido, lo había arruinado todo, eso le pasaba por no hacerle caso a esa molesta vocecita interior que era igual a la del rubio secuestra hermanas que era su cuñado. No podía creer que había dado semejante paso en falso y arruinado su ¿amistad? No sabía como llamarlo exactamente…

Pero entonces la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver el ojo azul de la joven que parecía estar enojada pero que en realidad estaba ocultando su sonrojo y el hecho que las piernas le temblaban

- Ven por mi mañana a las 5, hay una película en Shibuya que quiero ver.-dijo para luego cerrar la puerta rápidamente

Tai no pudo reaccionar por varios segundos para luego, caer en algo que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas delante de esa chica: le salió una estúpida cara de felicidad.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta un joven rubio y su novia trataban de hacer reaccionar a la joven peliazul que había perdido el conocimiento. Tai iba a tener que ser muy paciente con los nervios de su amiga.


End file.
